1. Field
The following description relates to a portable terminal authenticating method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a method in which a portable terminal authenticates another portable terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless networks, such as WiFi, Bluetooth, and WiBro, provide communication between at least two devices, such as portable terminals. Secure communication may be desired to securely operate an application service, such as sharing of contents between portable terminals. As such, there is a desire for a mutual authentication method to provide secure communication between portable terminals.
Generally, an authentication protocol of a communication system may be dependent upon key information stored in a secure server, such as a subscriber identity module (SIM), a portable terminal, and/or a network, such as an authentication center. The key information may be shared secure information or may be, for example, both a secret key and a public key. In a system using the shared secure information, authentication information may be generated based on the shared secure information, and the authentication information may be generally used in a challenge-response protocol for authenticating a portable terminal for a network. In a challenge-response protocol, one party asks a question, or challenge, and another party provides an answer, or response. For example, one party may ask for a password and the other party then provides the password.
Although the authentication protocol has a high level of security, the authentication protocol may demand an authentication center that generates secure information, and may further demand an authentication server, such as a telecommunication firm or a bank, that authenticates the authentication information generated by the authentication center. Accordingly, the authentication protocol is inappropriate for authentication between the portable terminals.